Crimson Rain
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: Takes place within 'Legacy of Meta-Knight''s continuity. Upon committing a heinous act, Meta-Knight is forced to reflect on his life, destiny, and the monster he has become.


__

Author's Notes: This story takes place within the events of Legacy of Meta-Knight, and takes place shortly after the events of the game, Revenge of Meta-Knight. It is told in Meta-Knight's POV. Like the fic from which this one was based there are religious undertones. If you are easily offended, you should steer clear of this one. I recommend reading the previous fic and/or playing "Revenge of Meta-Knight" to get a full understanding of the events. 

I was inspired by Evanescence's "Tourniquet," but this is not a songfic.

Crimson Rain

Destiny governs all beings.

Fate cries for deliverance.

As a Star Warrior, my Life's cycle had been set before my birth. I never fancied the information disturbing or morbid, if anything I found comfort in the knowledge. Everything that happened was meant to be. I was a tool of a higher power, and I was proud of having such a grand purpose.

But now…gazing into a mirror and looking upon my newly acquired velvet wings, my stomach churned.

What was happening to me? What had I become?!

Could Fate possibly have wanted this of me? For me to become a monster?! Or was this punishment?

Punishment for my failure?

With a loud crack, the glass shattered around me. Pulling my fist back from my broken reflection, I watched the dark blood gather thickly around my knuckles and course down my arm. Despite the apparent severity of the injuries, I felt no pain.

It was as if I was watching everything through a third person perspective.

It was as if the wounded creature glowering at the shattered reflection was not myself.

Ignoring the liquid dripping down my arm, I look out of the window of our newly acquired airship. It was raining outside. I could faintly hear the pattering of the droplets against the steel chassis.

For almost an eternity I watched the rain, oblivious to everything else.

Since my youth I regarded water as a cleansing liquid. The rain cascading to the world symbolized Nature's wish to cleanse the land of the blood of war.

Suddenly, before my eyes a tinge of crimson touched the delicate droplets. The puddles that gathered in various places on the wing of the airship were not puddles of purifying water - but tainted blood!

_NO!_ I slammed both fists into the window, and despite the resounding crack felt nothing. Blood from my damaged knuckles splashed onto the window, appearing to taint the water an even deeper shade of red. _Water is meant to cleanse, not to further contaminate!!_

I heard an ear-piercing shriek. What frightened me was that it was my own voice, although I had not willed my body to do so. I could feel my body moving under its own will, continuously slamming both fists into the window. Under the blows, cracks began to form beneath my torn knuckles.

Why does Fate wish to bathe the world in blood?!

What purpose could the crimson rain serve?!

Does is symbolize the tainting of my soul?!

Is it trying to tell me that I am too far to be saved?! Too lost to be salvaged?!

The very thought sent a terrible chill through me, and through a crimson haze that matched the dreadful liquid that had provoked this rage, I continuously slammed both of my fists into the window.

"Meta-Knight no!" a small voice broke my train of thought. I felt two small hands grab onto my arm and I was pulled away from the window.

For a split second, I almost struck the creature that dared to disturb me. However, I quickly recognized his voice and the demon within me immediately quieted.

"Waddledee…?" The weak whimper that escaped me sounded so alien to my own ears. I looked over at the small, worried creature that I had taken in so many months ago.

With a gentleness that only he could have, Waddledee turned my wounded hand in his grasp and began to pull out the pieces of glass that had been lodged in. "Why do you hurt yourself like this, sir Meta-Knight?"

__

I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to say.

How does one explain to a child that he is a monster?

A monster compelled to this Fate by failure?

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Glancing around, I then realized that the floor was covered in blood, as was the window and mirror. How destructive and irrational I had been. How frightening this must be for the poor child. Yet he didn't run away, as many others had. Even my precious knights had learned to avoid me by now. His integrity never ceased to amaze me.

Even now he was tenderly bandaging my hands. Waddledee's features were set with determination, apparently oblivious to everything else except for repairing the self-inflicted damage.

The child's presence had been a godsend, whose innocence somehow managed to persevere throughout the chaos. How I wished I could guarantee his safety, guarantee the preservation of his innocence.

How I hated myself for being the embodiment of the very stigmata I wished to protect him from.

After he finished bandaging my torn knuckles, his gaze met mine. Looking into the onyx pools, I wished that I could be a part of that innocence. I wished that, somehow, I could change the hands of time and revert back to the days before I truly understood the Fate to which I was compelled.

That I could be the paladin I was destined to be.

The velvet wings that stretched behind me served as a horrible symbol of what I had truly become. The crimson rain cascading down toward the tainted world only served as reinforcement of that realization.

All of the demons have currently been purged from this world.

All except for the one residing within me.

I was startled from my thoughts when I felt Waddledee gently sliding my mask off. I didn't stop him, it wasn't the first time he had ever seen me without it. It was then I noticed unshed tears in the small creature's eyes. 

"Do not worry…" I said softly, gently placing my hand on his head.

"How can I not worry, sir Meta-Knight?" Waddledee replied with a sniffle. "Ev…everything's been going so crazy…"

I wanted reassure him…to tell him that Fate would work everything out in the end. Yet, glancing out of the blood-stained window and watching the tainted rain cascading against the wing of the Halberd II, I could not answer him. Hearing another sniffle, I turned to look at the small creature again.

"What's h-happening to y-you?" Waddledee whimpered, pressing himself close to me. In return I embraced him. "Please tell me…"

"Do not worry, little one…" I repeated, unable to conjure up a more suitable statement.

So pure…so innocent. Looking upon Waddeldee was like looking upon my younger self. How I wished that I could be so innocent again. So free from the stains of war and hatred and vengeance. So pure.

How I wished that I could have but a taste of that purity. At least to remind myself of what I once was, and to forget, even if only temporarily, what I had become. Suddenly, as if compelled by this sudden urge, I felt myself lean forward and kiss the smaller creature on the lips. Waddledee froze, neither resisting nor returning the gesture. For that moment, everything felt so pure, so perfect. It was when I finally broke the kiss and looked into the wide, shocked eyes of my disciple that I finally fully realized what I had done.

What in the world had compelled me to perform such a perverse action?! Upon a child! Never had my discipline allowed me to lust toward any creature, male or female, and certainly never a child! Even now I didn't feel anymore attracted to him, if anything I was repelled of the terrible act I had committed. I backed away as a prey would in the gaze of a fierce predator. Waddledee only stared at me blankly, either confused by the recent occurrences, or disgusted. Most likely the latter. Yes, it had to be the latter.

I turned my back to him and raced out of the room. With in seconds I was on the deck of Halberd II. Stretching out the accursed appendages, I took to the skies. I vaguely noticed Mace Knight and Ax Knight calling after me, but I didn't want to face them. What could I say?! What right did I have to lead them, to preach of peace and the pursuit of destiny when my wretched existence was a mock of both?! How could I tell them?!

I was no longer a paladin, but a demon!

A beast who's vile hand tried to stain one of the purest souls ever to grace Dreamland!

I flew into the sky, as high as my velvet wings would carry me. I closed my eyes and felt the rain fall against my fevered skin. With all that remained of my darkened heart I yearned for the cleansing water to wash away my deeds and purify my bloodstained soul. Yet, as the demon appendages weakened from exertion and I began to fall from the heavens like an archangel, I knew.

As I watched, through my mind's eye, the crimson rain cascading down on the tainted world, I knew.

I was too lost to be salvaged.

_Author's Notes: This fic had initially been created in response to IvynaJSpyder's fanfic challenge (Waddledee x Meta-Knight), but when I first wrote it I wasn't pleased with it and decided not to finish it. Now, a month or so later, I decided to re-read this fic and decided that, with a few adjustments, it wasn't too bad. What I worried about most was trying to portray Meta-Knight correctly, and have his actions and events work correctly within the events of Legacy of Meta-Knight. I also wanted MK to show that he _wanted_ to be good, and he did care for Waddledee and his knights. At the same time, I also wanted this to show how far from grace MK had fallen (from being one of the greatest and most heroic paladins to a creature so low that he would take advantage of a child.) Finally, I wanted to show that he was aware of the terrible things he would do, but that he was also unable to stop it. Poor MK, I always make the poor boy out to be such a pedophile, first Tiff and now Waddledee. LoL. Anyway, I hope you liked it. It's meant to be a story within a story, and show some insight through the eyes of Meta-Knight. At the same time, I'm not sure if this story enhances Legacy of Meta-Knight, or detracts from it. That, I'm hoping to find out from you all. ;) Thank you for taking the time to read my story._


End file.
